1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable fast-erecting structures, and particularly to portable fast-erecting tents.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prior apparatus designed to achieve a portable structure that can be quickly erected have been disclosed in the following United States or foreign patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,161 (Norman), U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,463 (Norman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,634 (McLeese), U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,461 (Ivanovich et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,291 (Hazinski et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,168 (Price), U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,772 (Habachi), U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,105 (Blen et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,096 (Hazinski et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,229 (Wong), U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,149 (Yoon), U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,444 (Yoon), U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,143 (Swetish), U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,086 (Shinner et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,145 (Wu), U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,835 (Moeller), U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,159 (Wunderlich), U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,943 (Petrie), U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,300 (Wear'n), U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,770 (Pelton), U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,853 (Dabney), U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,096 (Nicolai), U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,850 (Hazinski et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,814 (Hibbert), U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,857 (May, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,718 (Nichols), U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,635 (Eppenbach), U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,901 B1 (Scherer), U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,869 (Jennings), and EPO application 545,637 (Gartin et al.). None of these references, however, disclose the aspects of the current invention.